


Escape

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Annual Femslash Kinkmeme, Deepthroating, F/F, Femslash, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Emily, JJ and a strap-on. There's no plot.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2020





	Escape

They’d been standing making out just a few steps into their hotel room for about ten minutes when Emily broke the kissing and said “Get on your knees.”

JJ bit her bottom lip and met Emily’s gaze. “Is that how we’re doing this tonight?”

“Unless you don’t want to.”

“I want to.”

“Then get on your knees Jennifer.” Her tone was harder this time.

If she hadn’t been turned on already that tone would have done it. Emily only said her name like that when she really meant business.

JJ knelt in front of Emily and looked up at her expectantly. Other than their shoes which they’d taken off at the door they were both fully dressed

“Take off your shirt.”

JJ unbuttoned then slipped off her navy blue shirt. She was wearing a plain black bra.

“Bra too.”

JJ did as she was told.

They didn’t do this all the time. Usually they just had really good sex. But sometimes JJ wanted to surrender control and Emily wanted to take control. It worked for them both.

Emily looked down at her like a cat studying a helpless mouse.

For a few long seconds JJ just waited in anticipation. She could feel herself letting go, putting herself at the mercy of her friend and lover.

“Take off my pants.”

“Anytime,” JJ said with a grin. She made quick work of undoing and pulling down Emily’s pants. Her grin widened when she saw what Emily was wearing underneath.

The dildo Emily had strapped on was dark purple and was a decent length and girth.

“Well,” Emily raised her eyebrows and gestured at the strap-on. “It’s not going to suck itself.”

JJ shuffled closer and took hold of the toy at the base with her right hand. She looked up to Emily’s dark-with-lust eyes and gave the tip of the toy a quick lick.

“Put it in your mouth.”

If a guy had talked to her like that she’d have told him to fuck off. From Emily though the words were just the right kind of naughty.

JJ closed her mouth of the head of the dildo. She slide her lips about a third of the way down the length of it. Emily pushed her hips forward a little. JJ took the hint and took more of it in her mouth.

“Show me what a good cocksucker you are.”

There was no one else in the world JJ would let say something like that to her. Not even her husband. The bond she had with Emily was special. JJ knew that Emily understood something in her no one else had seen. She hadn’t really even known that part of herself until Emily brought it out in her.

Looking up at Emily’s smouldering gaze JJ slid her lips up and down the length of the dildo. She started off slow and teasing and worked up to a steady rhythm.

“That’s it,” Emily nodded. She put her right hand on JJ's head, resting it there.

JJ sucked Emily’s strap-on like she would a real cock. She tried to give Emily the best visual show she could.

“Go deeper,” Emily commanded.

JJ slid her mouth further down the dildo, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked. Emily curled her fingers to take hold of some of JJ's blonde hair.

“More,” Emily jerked her hips forward.

JJ made a wet gagging sound as the dildo reached the back of her throat.

“All of it?” Emily asked.

With most of the dildo still in her mouth JJ nodded.

Emily curled her fingers in JJ’s hair tighter and pushed her hips forward again. JJ gagged, louder this time, but she took the whole thing in her mouth and throat. Emily held her head there for a few seconds then pulled JJ’s head back. The toy slipped free from JJ's lips. It was shiny with spit and JJ had some drool on her chin.

JJ sucked in deep breaths. She felt a hot throb between her legs.

“Get undressed then get on the bed,” said Emily.

JJ stood. Emily watched her take off the rest of her clothes. Once she was naked JJ turned to the bed but Emily reached out a hand and stopped her.

“Wait.”

JJ turned back to Emily. Emily stepped closer and kissed JJ. It was a thirsty, demanding kiss. Emily’s tongue licked into JJ's mouth. Emily cupped one of JJ's breasts, giving it a squeeze before she flicked her thumb over her hard nipple. Emily sucked on JJ's bottom lip and gave the nipple a sharp pinch that made JJ moan delightfully.

“Okay. Bed now.” Emily said.

“How do you want me?”

Emily thought for a moment then shrugged. “However you want me to fuck you.”

JJ got on the bed and took up position on all fours. She looked back over her shoulder while Emily took off her clothes, leaving the strap-on as the only thing she was wearing. She got on the bed behind JJ.

“Your ass looks amazing like that,” Emily said, reverence and want were thick in her voice

JJ grinned and gave her butt a wiggle. “Thanks.”

On her knees Emily shuffled closer. She put one hand on JJ's hip and held on to the base of the toy with the other, lining it up with JJ's wet cunt.

“Ready?”

“Please,” JJ nodded eagerly. “Fuck me.”

With one smooth thrust of Emily’s hips the dildo went deep inside JJ.

JJ's breath hitched and she whimpered a stream of curses that would have impressed the most foul mouthed of people.

Emily held still with the toy fully inside. “Good?”

“Yes.” The word came out as a breathy hiss.

Emily started with a few slow deep thrusts. The pleading moans from JJ soon had Emily fucking her hard. The slapping of their skin and their cries of pleasure were loud in quiet of the hotel room. With her hand still on JJ's hip holding on tight Emily grabbed JJ’s blonde hair.

After taking JJ over the edge once Emily slowed her thrusts for a minute before getting up to speed again.

JJ closed her eyes and let herself become lost in the joy of being at Emily’s mercy. It was exactly the escape she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Strap-on (Bonus for sucking strap)


End file.
